This invention relates to the use of a one piece modular assembly which incorporates both the carpeting and a floor wire harness for a vehicle.
Modern vehicles are typically provided with carpeting in the vehicle cab. In addition, a wire harness typically has ran beneath the carpeting. As vehicle electronics become more and more complex, there are more and more wires and wire harnesses incorporated into the vehicle.
Typically, these wire harnesses have been placed into the vehicle and connected to the vehicle floor prior to installation of the carpeting. This prior art method has required additional method steps. More importantly, the wire harness has remained exposed and subject to damage during assembly.
The prior art has also typically required indented channels in the metal floor to accommodate the wires, and/or alternatively, has used a plastic routing member (trough or convolute). It would be desirable to eliminate the need for any special routing structure. In addition, the wires are left exposed for a period of time until the carpet is placed in the vehicle.